Stuck in a bottle
by Cj4Dj
Summary: Put the R ratring there just to be sure! cuz heheheh somethiong is about to happen to poor tyson, onesided implied TyKa


Stuck in a Bottle…… 

****

**By Jen.**

****

****

A/n: hehehehehehe I was listening to this song called Weenie in a bottle by Weird Al Yankonovich and I couldn't help but write this up lol, blame it on my yami cj, the song , pepsi cola and hyperness hehehe (Grin)

Disclaimer; do not own tha song and beyblade, its owned by their respectrive creators

Tyson sat on the couch thinking of a certain hot red-eyed bishie named Kai Hiwatari, just thinking about him made him feel all jelly inside, made him go weak in the knees and made his heart seem to beat in his throat. Kai was not around today neither was the test of the team, they were all doing their own stuff

Tyson closed his eyes letting his thoughts wander off to hentai land, yes our little Tyson was getting turned on by the mere thought of Kai, He imagined them in all kinds of sexy poses, unconsiously he sighed softly. How he wished it could be real!

He opened his eyes incredibly turned on by now, he needed,…………. he couldn't, ……………………then his eyes averted to the kitchen door…………..

_It feels I've been alone too long,_

_Now Kai is gone and my mind keeps wondering,_

_Thinking of some way to release it,_

_I looked in the kitchen , saw some Crisco oil,_

_That's when my blood began to boil, oh oh yeh._

Tyson eyed the bottle of oil, it was almost empty, there was just enough to……………….he looked around, but as aspected no one was there so what harm could it do?

He unzipped his pants and dropped them along with his boxers, he was already turned on as hell , he coated his arousel in the last oil, shivering when the cool liquid touched his hot skin. He let out a small moan stroking himself a little befor he eyed the bottle. Slowly he trust forward holding it securely between his hands as he 'entered' the bottle. He moaned soft and long when he went all the way 'in'. He pulled back, intending to get out again befor trusting back in……………………………..only to realise he couldn't go further……he was stuck!!!

_Ouh!! Ouh!! __Ouh!!……………..uh-oh,_

_Ouh Ouh Ouh, what did I just do?_

_I know Kai prolly woint be with me,_

_Had to make my dream somehow come true,_

_I just wanted to hump something!_

_It seemed like a good idear!!!_

_And no one else was around,_

_I Stuck my weenie in a bottle,_

_And now I cant get it out……….._

Tyson panicked slightly pulling and pulling but it didn't help he really was stuck, a sigh of exparation escaped his lips.

_I stuck my weenie in a bottle today,_

_Got it stuck up there all the way yeah,_

_I stuck my weenie in a bottle oh no,_

_I can't, I can't get it out!_

Tyson winched painfully as he looked around panicking more by the minute, this was all going wrong!

_Its turning purple, all the feelings gone,_

_Now where did I leave that friggin phone??_

Tyson searched the kitchen but his phone wasn't there so he went to the livingroom, maybe it was there. He looked behind the couch, on the tv, nowhere! Tyson growled frustrated then suddenly as if a miracle beam had just hit him he saw it lying on the coffeetable,

_Dialing 911,_

_Please pick up, I'm in a lot of pain!,_

_This was supposed to feel good, now im suffering,_

_Oh please answer!!! _

Tyson impatiently tapped his fingers on the table till finally…..

_(Salima) Baycity 911 what is your emergency?_

Tyson was nearly crying in pain as he tried to tell what was going on.

_Ouh!! Ouh!! Ouh!!……………(Salima; uh hello?)_

_Ouh Ouh Ouh(Salima; Tyson? That you? What seems to be the problem?!)_

_I Wished Kai could be with me,_

_So I had to make my dream somehow come true,_

_I wanted ta hump something,_

_Didn't know what else to do.(Salima Go on)_

_You know it did seem like a good idear,_

_And no one else is around,_

_I stuck my weenie in a bottle,_

_And now I cant gte it out!!!!_

Tyson could've sworn he could hear some sniggering on the other side but he didn't care!! He wanted nothing more then to get out that friggin evil bottle.

_(Salima; You stuck your weenie in abottle?!!!!! Oh my!!,_

_Boy Tyson you must be lonely, poor guy!,_

_You stuck your weenie in a bottle…………….that's a first!!,_

_Don't worry sir we are sending somebody out!) _

Salima sniggered as she nudged her coleguw Hillary, " Hey hillary you are not gonna believe this but Tyson stuck his weenie in abottle!!!"

Hillary gave her a very odd look, " NO WAY?!"

Salima laughed, "He did!!!!"

Hillary;OO

_(Salima; Ty we are sending some one out!!!) _

Tyson heard the sirens of the ambulance and let out a little sigh of relieve, in just a lil while he would be released from his painfull and rather embarrasing position. He looked down sweatdropping as he saw it turn darker blue, he knew they had ta hurry now, what if it would fall off??OO

He heard the paramedics aproach the door.

_Parameds Johnny and Tala; There he is, lets break this door down!!!!……………………..OH MY GOG TYSON!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHA_

_(Salima and Hillary;He thinks Kai Don't want ta be with him, Had to make his dream come true. He just had to hump something!)_

_Tyson; I didn't know what to do!_

_(Parameds Johnny and Tala; It seemed like a good idear, plus no one else was around, he stuck his weenie in a bottle)_

_Tyson; Please get it ooouuuuuuut!!!!!!!!!!!_

Johhny and Tala thought for a moment befor they came up with a plan. "This will hurt a lil Tyson"

_(Tala and johnny)Ok Relax!! We are going to get this thing of ya now!!! PULL PULL PULL!!!!!!!!_

_Tyson; AAAAH OOOOOUUUUUUUCCCHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!_

It took some effort but finally Tyson was released from the evil bottle, tears were in his eyes, it had been worth all the pain in suffering, the feeling of absolute freedom crossed his mind befor embarassement kicked in , blushing furiously he covered himself.

Tala smirked ushering Johnny outta the door.

"See ya Tyson……………..Hope you learned a lesson today", he sniggered befor closing the door behind him.

Tyson glared at the now closed door befor rushing back to the kitchen to get his clothes back on. Just in time too cuz the door opened again as the rest of his team walked in.

"Hey Tyson, anything interesting happoened?"

"Nah nothing, was as boring as hell!", Tyson said slipping the bottle into the garbage can silently…………..

_You dun need to know I stuck my weenie ina bottle today, thank got its out now!_

__

Owari!!!

Hehehe did ya like it? Tell me even if ya did hate it?!!!

JenJen


End file.
